I Will Never Get Bored With You
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Shin merasa bosan dengan aktivitasnya yang hanya terus2an berlatih. Dia ingin mencari kegiatan lain dengan seseorang! Ootawara, Takami, dan Sakuraba menyarankannya untuk mencari pacar! Siapakah dia? DLDR!


**~An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction~**

**~I Will Never Get Bored With You by Mayumi Koyuki~**

**~Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata~**

**~Warning! Shin's POV, OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), dsb dll etc~**

_**~~**Allert**~~**_

Okay, satu lagi oneshoot yang Mayu buat! :3

Gomen, tadinya buat ultah Kazumi, tapi kompiku sempat diperbaiki, jadinya telat abis... TwT

Yah, kesimpulannya, ini jadi fic biasa deh, bukan fic untuk ultah.. T.T *pundung di pojokan*

Oh ya, selamat membaca... ^^'

_**~~** Enjoy!**~~**_

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Aku berjalan dengan santai ke sekolahku pagi ini. Semilir angin pagi yang dingin, tak membuatku malas untuk pergi menuju ke sekolahku, Ojou.

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa.

Namaku, Seijuurou Shin.

Aku seorang _line backer_ di tim amefuto sekolahku, Ojou White Knights. Mereka menyebutku sebagai pelari tercepat masa kini, karena kecepatan lariku yang diatas rata-rata.

Namun, semenjak kehadiran sang Eyeshield 21 di Deimon Devil Bats, rekorku pun terkalahkan. Tapi julukanku sebagai _The Strongest Line Backer_ masih tetap melekat utuh pada diriku. Mungkin karena _tackle_ milikkku yang selalu kuasah ini.

Ya, begitulah info mengenai diriku.

Aku tak spesial, aku tak sempurna.

Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa aku ini mesin penghancur. Mungkin karena predikat diriku yang gaptek ini. Entah kenapa, setiap menyentuh sebuah mesin atau alat teknologi apapun, pasti dalam hitungan detik sudah hancur, terbakar, patah, dan lainnya.

Huft, yah..memang inilah aku.

"Shin!"

"Ng?"

Aku menoleh.

Itu dia, manager dari klub amefuto sekolahku, Koharu Wakana. Mungkin dibandingkan nama, aku lebih suka memanggilnya dengan manager. Entah kenapa, tapi memanggilnya dengan namanya langsung membuatku agak canggung.

"Hey Shin!"

"Hey, manager.."

"Hmm, jarang-jarang kau berangkat sekolah sepagi ini?"

"Aku mau latihan."

"Latihan? Bukankah hari ini tak ada latihan?"

"Iya, memang. Tapi, ini latihan pribadiku. Kau tentu mengerti maksudku bukan."

"Oh iya, kau benar. Haha, kau memang suka berlatih ya!"

Ya, aku memang suka berlatih. Bagiku, berlatih adalah segalanya. Kita tak akan bisa apa-apa di dunia jika tidak berlatih. Berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih! Itulah prinsip hidupku!

_*skip time nyoooo~*_

~ruang olahraga SMA Ojou~

"Satu, dua! Satu, dua! Satu dua!"

Ya, aku sedang melakukan _bench press_.

Entah sudah yang keberapa, karena dari tadi aku hanya menghitung dengan 'satu dua' saja.

Dan ini adalah beban dengan berat lebih dari 150 kg.

Bisa dibilang nyaris 200. Entah berapa tepatnya, karena tadi saat memasukkan beban demi beban, aku tidak melihat angkanya. Ya, hanya asal kumasukan saja. Yang penting berat!

_**CKREK**_

Eh, siapa itu yang masuk?

"Shin? Masih disini?"

Ah, itu manager.

"Begitulah..." jawabku singkat padat dan jelas.

Aku kembali melanjutkan latihanku.

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus-terusan berlatih seperti ini, Shin?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kupikir pasti kau pernah merasa bosan karena terus-terusan berlatih. Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain untuk dikerjakan?" ucapnya dengan panjang lebar sambil mengambil beberapa catatan.

Mungkin itu data latihan tim selama ini.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku memang senang berlatih. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya berlatih."

"Ingat Shin, masih banyak kehidupan diluar sana selain berlatih. Aku tahu, berlatih memang prinsip hidupmu, tapi tak ada salahnya jika kau melakukan kegiatan lain, bukan?"

Dia tersenyum.

Senyum itu lagi.

Hey, kenapa detak jantungku tak karuan begini?

Kuputuskan menyudahi latihanku saja. Kuambil botol minuman yang kusimpan disebelahku tadi.

"Ini..."

"Ng?"

Aku menoleh.

Manager memberikanku handuk putih kecil.

"Wajahmu penuh keringat. Nanti bau lagi! Hahaha..."

Tawa di wajahnya...

Wajah itu. Wajah imut itu.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan.

"Terima kasih..." kuambil handuk itu. Ku lap peluh di wajahku.

Dia duduk disebelahku.

Hening...

...

...

Aku harus bicara apa disaat begini?

"Ano, Shin..."

"Iya?"

"Etto.. sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas! Sudah hampir waktunya masuk! Hahaha..."

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Ng, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!"

"Iya."

"Sampai jumpa!"

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku sambil memperlihatkan senyum itu lagi.

Senyum manis itu lagi.

~di ruang kelas~

Aku masuk ke kelas, dan duduk di mejaku. Seperti biasa, pemandangan yang tak asing kulihat disini.

Ada yang menyontek tugas, mengobrol, berkelahi, membersihkan kelas, pacaran, dan sebagainya.

Membosankan...

...

"_Ya, kupikir pasti kau pernah merasa bosan karena terus-terusan berlatih. Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain untuk dikerjakan?"_

Hey, kenapa kata-kata Manager tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalaku?

Bosan...

Ya, kurasa aku mulai merasakan apa itu bosan. Disaat seperti ini, aku harus mencari kegiatan lain.

Tapi apa? Tak mungkin kan harus berlatih lagi? Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi...

"Hey Shin!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Takami..."

Dia baru datang rupanya. Karena dia baru menyimpan tasnya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana latihan pagimu?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Seperti biasa.."

"Haha, _as I expected of you_.."

"Tapi, ada sedkikit yang membuatnya berbeda tadi..."

Mata Takami terbelalak.

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Itu.. err..."

...

"SAKURABAAAAAAAA!"

Eh?

Aku dan Takami menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Hiyaaaaaa!"

Sakuraba nampak masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menutup pintu erat-erat. Terlihat para fansnya dibelakangnya begitu banyak.

Ya, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa memang.

Jika Sakuraba sudah datang, berarti dia murid terakhir yang masuk ke kelas hari ini.

Karena yang selalu nyaris terlambat hanya Sakuraba.

Dia duduk di depanku, sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana pagimu, Sakuraba?" tanya Takami dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Diam kau! Hah...hah..hah..."

"Hahaha, kurasa seperti biasa!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, untuk apa kau bertanya? Hah...hah..hah..."

"Maaf, maaf..." Takami membetulkan letak kaca matanya lagi.

"Nah, Shin! Bagaimana juga dengan pagimu?" tanya Sakuraba dengan nafas yang sudah kembali normal.

"Seperti biasa..." jawabku dengan dingin.

"Hey, Sakuraba! Shin bilang, paginya agak sedikit berbeda tadi!" Takami menambahkan begitu saja.

Huh, dasar.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Sakuraba dengan sorot mata penasaran.

Memang kenapa sih kalau pagiku berbeda? Sebegitu mengejutkannya kah?

"Ceritakan Shin! Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sakuraba lagi.

Huh, terpaksa aku harus bercerita.

"Tidak begitu penting. Hanya, ada hal aneh yang kurasakan."

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Err, itu..."

...

"Ohayou!"

Ah, syukurlah! Guru masuk juga!

Akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari pertanyaan mereka.

"Huh, pengganggu!" gerutu Sakuraba.

"Hey Shin! Nanti jam istirahat cerita ya!" sahut Takami yang mulai membuka tasnya.

Ya ampun, ternyata sama saja.

"Baiklah.."

*_skp time nyoooo~_*

~jam istirahat; kantin Ojou~

"APA? KAU MULAI BOSAN LATIHAN?"

Itulah respon Ootawara, Takami, dan Sakuraba ketika selesai mendengarkan 'curhatku'.

"Begitulah.."

"Kau sakit apa, Shin?" tanya Sakuraba dengan bodohnya.

"Aku tidak sakit..." ucapku.

"Jangan-jangan ada besi yang menimpa kepalamu!" sahut Takami dengan sorot mata terkejut yang lebay.

"Tidak juga.." sahutku kalem.

"Jangan-jangan kau habis _shock_ berat gara-gara celanamu melorot di muka umum saat lari pagi!" Ootawara berkomentar dengan lebih bodoh lagi.

"Aku bukan kau, Ootawara.." sahutku agak _sweatdrop_.

"BHAHAHAHA! Tentu kawan, aku hanya asal tebak! Mana mungkin kau seperti itu? BHAHAHAHA!" tawanya begitu membahana di kantin.

Untung aku dan yang lain sudah biasa mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Shin!" kali ini, Sakuraba yang berbicara. "Apa alasanmu sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bosan dengan latihan?"

"Aku sebenarnya bukan bosan. Hanya saja, ingin mencari sesuatu yang lain. Ingin mencoba hal lain lagi yang lebih menarik dari latihan."

"Hmm, siapa ya orang yang berhasil mempengaruhimu sampai seperti ini?" sahut Takami sambil berpikir keras.

"Aku tahu!" Ootawara kembali mulai berkomentar. "Bagaimana kalau kau cari pacar saja, Shin?"

Aku, Takami, dan Sakuraba terkejut bukan main!

Pacar?

Aku cari pacar? Hey, untuk apa? Aku tak perlu pacar!

Namun terlihat, Takami dan Sakuraba mempertimbangkan ide dari Ootawara.

"Ide bagus!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

Hey, apa-apaan ini?

"Benar kata Ootawara, Shin! Ada baiknya kau cari pacar!" Takami menanggapi.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanya ku agak malas.

"Dengar Shin!" kali ini Sakuraba angkat bicara. "Kau bilang kau ingin mencoba hal lain selain berlatih! Kurasa, jika kau puya pacar, kau bisa melakukan banyak kegiatan lain dengan pacarmu! Kalaupun berlatih, kau bisa berlatih bersama dengannya! Atau mungkin berjalan-jalan bersamanya untuk sekedar melepas lelah setelah berlatih! Itu pasti akan terasa menyenangkan!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga omongan Sakuraba.

Huh, tumben sekali Ootwara cerdas memberi ide kali ini.

"Tapi... apa ada yang mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Kurasa cukup banyak! Mengingat kau ini murid yang cukup berprestasi di sekolah, dan kau juga punya fisik yang bagus!" sahut Takami dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi ingat, Shin! Kau harus benar-benar cari wanita yang kau suka! Jangan asal pilih!" ujar Sakuraba mengingatkan.

"Hmm, baiklah, kupikirkan dulu ide kalian semua." sahutku.

Pacar ya? Hmm...

*_skip time waktu sekolah dan latihan sore_*

~kamar Shin~

_**BRUK**_

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur.

Huft, entah kenapa, tumben sekali hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah.

Apa karena beban pikiranku ya?

Hmm...

Mengenai pacar itu...

Siapa yang harus kupilih? Kenalan gadisku sedikit sekali.

Mungkin hanya manager-manager dari setiap klub amefuto saja yang kukenal.

Ditambah teman sekelasku mungkin.

Jadi siapa? Aku tak pernah punya penggemar seperti Sakuraba, aku tak punya pemuja rahasia seperti Takami, aku bukan apa-apa.

Haah, untuk apa aku pusing memikirkan hal seperti itu?

Berlatih, berlatih, berlatih! Hanya itu jalan hidupku!

...

"_Ingat Shin, masih banyak kehidupan diluar sana selain berlatih. Aku tahu, berlatih memang prinsip hidupmu, tapi tak ada salahnya jika kau melakukan kegiatan lain, bukan?"_

...

Oh sial.

Kata-kata Manager terngiang lagi. Kenapa sih?

Huh...

Mungkin mandi bisa menyegarkan pikiranku.

Aku menyambar handukku, dan memulai acara mandiku.

~di kamar mandi~

_**KREK, SYURRRR**_

Gemericik air yang jatuh dari _shower_, mengiringi acara menyegarkan diriku kali ini.

Aku berdiri dibawah _shower_, dan mulai membasahi diriku dengan air yang begitu dingin dan segar.

Ah, rasanya beban pikiranku mulai hilang.

Kupejamkan mataku. Menikmati setiap tetes air yang perlahan jatuh ditubuh atletisku.

Kupikirkan kembali ide teman-teman tentang mencari pacar itu.

"Pacar ya..."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

...

"Mungkinkah, _dia _orang yang tepat?"

Aku mengambil sabun yang ada di tempatnya. "Iya, memang _dia_..."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti mengingat _dia_.

Kulanjutkan kembali acara mandiku sambil terus memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk besok.

Ya, besok aku akan menyatakan perasaan aneh yang selalu mengganjal pada diriku ini.

Hanya padanya...

*_skip time waktu mandiii~_*

~kamar Shin~

_**BRUK**_

Aku terduduk di kasur sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang basah.

Sudah malam begini, enaknya makan lalu tidur.

"Shiiiin!"

Eh, ibu memanggilku dari lantai bawah. (kamarku di tingkat dua)

"Ada apa bu?" teriakku dari kamar.

"Ada temanmu yang berkunjung!"

"Siapa?"

"Wakana!"

Manager?

"B-baiklah, aku segera menemuinya!"

Hey, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?

_**DUK DUK DUK**_

Derap langkahku menuruni tangga kayu di rumahku begitu keras terdengar.

"Tak usah buru-buru begitu, Shin..." ibu menasehati dari ruang tamu.

"Aku tahu, bu..."

"Semoga beruntung ya?" ibu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ah, ibu ini!"

Sebaiknya aku lekas menemui Manager di luar, daripada terus kena sindir ibu!

~halaman depan rumah Shin~

Itu dia, Manager!

_**DEG!**_

Oh kumohon, jangan lagi! Jantungku lagi-lagi berdegup kencang begini!

Inikah saatnya?

"Hey, Shin!" sapanya padaku.

"He-hey, Manager.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-nogomong, ada perlu apa?"

"Haha, err, ano, aku mau meminta kembali catatanku yang waktu itu kau pinjam. Aku membutuhkannya saat ini juga."

"Catatan yang mana ya?"

"Catatan matematika! Waktu itu kau yang pinjam kan?"

"Ng? Ah, iya, aku ingat! Ya sudah, kuambil dulu!"

"Hu'um! Silahkan!"

Dia tersenyum padaku.

Ah, senyum itu lagi...

*_skip time waktu ngambil buku_*

"Ini!" aku menyerahkan catatan itu padanya.

"Terima kasih.." dia mengambilnya dengan senyum itu lagi.

Ah, aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini terus!

...

"Err, Shin, aku-"

"Manager.."

"I-iya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"A-apa itu?"

...

Bagaimana mengatakannya?

Sial...

"Kau ingat, tentang kegiatan lain yang kau katakan padaku tadi pagi?" ah, akhirnya aku mulai membicarakannya.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang... 'ingat Shin, masih banyak kehidupan diluar sana selain berlatih. Aku tahu, berlatih memang prinsip hidupmu, tapi tak ada salahnya jika kau melakukan kegiatan lain, bukan?'"

"Hahaha, iya, aku ingat! Kau menghapalnya ya? Sampai-sampai hafal semua kalimatnya!"

"I-itu... ya, hanya ingat saja."

"Nah, jadi? Ada apa dengan kegiatan lain itu?"

"Begini... a-aku.. aku mau, mencoba kegiatan lain selain berlatih..."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya.

Mukanya terlihat merah. Mungkin mukaku juga..

Tapi entah kenapa, aku reflek melakukan ini.

"Wakana..."

Hey, aku menyebut namanya!

Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"I-iya, Shin?"

"Aku ingin melakukan kegiatan lain itu bersamamu..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bosan berlatih sendirian. Namun ketika kau datang ke ruang olahraga, menemaniku latihan pagi tadi, rasanya berbeda. Jadi, maukah kau menemani latihanku terus? Tidak hanya latihan, tapi juga kegiatan lain bersamamu selalu..."

Apa yang kukatakan?

Beginikah pernyataan rasa suka versi seorang Seijuurou Shin? Lucu sekali...

Tepatnya, memalukan sekali...

Dia malah tercengang. Mungkin bingung menerjemahkan maksud perkataanku.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyum manis itu kembali muncul.

"Shin..."

"Ya?"

Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Aku akan menemani latihanmu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku akan selalu menemanimu!"

...

Akhirnya...

"Terima kasih, Wakana.."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin nyaris tidak terlihat. Tapi aku yakin, Wakana bisa melihatnya.

Karena satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mengerti aku hanya dia...

Manager... tidak... namanya bukan Manager, tapi Wakana!

Ya, aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya Wakana.

*_1 tahun kemudian_*

~ruang klub amefuto Ojou~

Sekarang, aku sudah menjadi senior dari klub amefuto Ojou. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kemampuanku semakin meningkat. Selain itu...

Hubunganku dengan Wakana sudah berjalan satu tahun.

Entah kenapa, tapi aku tak berani mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pacarku.

Tapi paling tidak, asalkan dia terus berada di sisiku, itu cukup menggambarkan betapa berartinya dia bagiku.

"Shin!" itu dia memanggil.

Dia membawa cukup banyak kertas. Aku berinisiatif untuk membawakan beberapa miliknya.

"Terima kasih..."

"Bukan masalah.."

"Ano, Shin! Nanti siang, kau jadi latihan kan?"

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa, kali ini aku tak bisa menemanimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan..."

"Urusan apa?"

Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa agak.. er.. apa mereka bilang? Cemburu ya?

"Kerja kelompok di rumah Nasaka dengan Ayumi dan Kei..."

"Oh, ya sudah, tak apa. Aku tak memaksa.."

"Terima kasih..."

"Kau pasti bosan ya?"

"Bosan?"

"Ya, kau pasti bosan terus-terusan menemaniku berlatih. Karena selama satu tahun ini, yang kulakukan sebagian besar hanya berlatih, tak pernah mengajakmu... errr.. apa mereka bilang? Kencan ya?"

"Ng? Hahaha, tenang saja Shin.. aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan kok. Justru itulah ciri khas dirimu yang aku sukai! Kalau kau mengajakku kencan, justru rasanya akan agak aneh! Hehehe..."

"Begitu... ngomong-ngomong, kertas ini mau diapakan?" aku malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Taruh di meja saja, mau ku analisis..."

"Baik.."

Aku dan Wakana menaruh tumpukan kertas itu diatas meja.

_**CKLEK**_

Takami dan Sakuraba masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Ahahaha, maaf menganggu, tapi aku mau memberitahu, sudah saatnya untuk latihan di lapangan!" sahut Sakuraba agak canggung.

"Cepatlah ke lapangan Shin! Sebelum pelatih marah besar padamu dan Wakana karena berduaan terus! Hahaha..." Takami ikut menangapi.

Wakana terlihat memerah wajahnya.

...

Lucu..

"Baik, kami segera kesana.." jawabku tetap datar.

"Kami tunggu!" sahut Sakuraba sambil mengacungkan jempol. Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan lama-lama lho! Haha.." Takami ikut berlalu sembari memperlihat senyum menyindir.

Dasar, mereka itu...

"Nah, Wakana..."

"I-iya!"

"Ayo, kita ke lapangan..."

"Hu'um!"

Dia mengambil catatan dan menggantungkan peluit di lehernya.

"Ayooo..." sahutnya manja sambil menggandeng lenganku ke lapangan.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan sangat tipis mungkin.

Aku senang jika kau tak pernah bosan menemaniku, Wakana. Karena aku juga tak akan pernah bosan bersama denganmu.

Aku melepaskan gandengannya pada lenganku.

Dia memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?" eh, dia manyun.

...

Lucu..

_**GREP!**_

Aku merangkul bahunya.

"Begini kan bisa lebih dekat..."

"Eh? S-Shin, apa yang kau lakukan? Pelatih bisa marah!" ujarnya panik, malu, dan gugup.

"Tenang saja, bisa diatasi..."

"Uh, Shiiiin.."

Aku tak memberi respon. Hanya terus merangkulnya hingga ke lapangan dimana yang lain sudah berkumpul.

*sesampainya di lapangan*

"WAKANA! SHIN! APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN DARI TADI?"

Nah, itu dia pelatih, mulai marah-marah yang semakin memperlihatkan ketuaannya.

"Hanya mengobrol." sahutku datar sambil nekat-nekatnya terus merangkul Wakana.

"Dan itu! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Jangan merangkul seorang gadis sembarangan, apalagi dia manager tim kita!"

"Ckckck, tidak ada salahnya seorang Seijuurou Shin menikmati masa muda kan, pelatih?"

"Apa?"

"Wakana kan pacarku, jadi aku bebas untuk sedekat apapun dengannya..."

"Shin.."

Mata pelatih terbelalak. Begitu juga yang lain. Dan wajah Wakana memerah.

Dasar mereka itu...

Tapi satu hal yang pasti tak akan pernah kurasa bosan..

Selalu berada di sisimu, Wakana..

_I will never get bored with you.._

...

Aku pun memulai latihanku seperti biasa, diiringi dorongan semangat dari Wakana...

Kekasihku...

**~~**OWARI**~~**

Yak! Lagi-lagi aku membuat fic abal yang gaje.. ==a

Bener2 jelek dah ni fic..

Maklum, cuma iseng doank sih tadinya.. XD

Ditambah lagi, aku bukan apa2 dibandingkan ide2 keren member ffn yang lain.. =w= *pundung di pojokan*

Dan seperti biasa! X3

Aku mau promooo~ XD *dihajar satu fandom*

.

Fb search: **Anezaki Tenshi Hana**

Twitter search: **AnezakiHana**

.

Yak, begitu saja dari saya, mohon reviewnya! XD

Yang review, saya doain dapet pahala~ XDD

Matta ne!

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
